Shizuku Murasaki
|name = Shizuku Murasaki |kana = シズク゠ムラサキ |rōmaji = Shizuku Murasaki |japanese voice = Atsuko Bungo (1999) Miho Arakawa (2011) |english voice = Emily Bachynski (1999) Janice Roman Roku (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Female |height = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 118) (5′3″) |weight = (99 lbs) |eyes = Brown (1999) Plum (2011) |hair = Black |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #8 |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |type = ConjurationHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 |abilities = Blinky |image gallery = yes}} Shizuku Murasaki (シズク゠ムラサキ, Shizuku Murasaki) is member #8Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Her physical strength ranks twelfth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Shizuku has short, layered black hair. She wears a black turtleneck and jeans, accessorized with black-framed glasses and a necklace bearing St. Peter's Cross, similar to the insignia on the back of Chrollo Lucilfer's trench coat. Shizuku also wears a pair of earrings ornamented with a reversed cross that are usually covered by her hair. Above her sweater sleeves, she wears a bracelet on each wrist. Shizuku has a spider tattoo, symbolizing her position as Troupe member #8, on her lower-left abdomen. Personality Shizuku is very level-headed. She does not emote, even while announcing that according to her fortune, she would die within two weeks. Like Illumi, Shizuku is characterized as aloof, callous, and soulless. Her blunt, cold statements frequently offend, creating resentment from those around her. She is forgetful to the point of short-term memory loss; sometimes she forgets people's names, or that she had ever met them at all. She can be air-headed, which often causes opponents to underestimate her combat abilities. Shizuku believes in the rules that Chrollo set forth for the Phantom Troupe and is against members fighting one another. Background Not much is known about Shizuku's past. She seems to have originated from Meteor City as well as several members of the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 She replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom TroupeHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 after he was killed by Silva Zoldyck three years prior to the events in YorknewHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 and became Troupe member #8. At one point, she was almost killed while trying to spectate Feitan's Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Plot Yorknew City arc On August 31st, Bonolenov and the other Phantom Troupe members meet at an undisclosed area in Yorknew City. The leader Chrollo Lucilfer announces to the Troupe that the entire loot of the Underground Auction is their target. The following day, she pickpockets a bystander to participate in a conditional auction and win a diamond by arm-wrestling Gon. Despite using her weak hand, she proves to be a tough contender. Franklin and Feitan prevent her from trying again, since the Underground Auction is about to begin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 When the doors of the auction close, she waits in the hallway to get rid of anyone who manages to escape Franklin's slaughter. She quickly kills Ivlenkov and Baise with her conjured vacuum cleaner, Blinky, before cleaning up any trace of the carnage that just occurred.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 The Spiders leave the building via a hot-air balloon and report that the items of the auction are missing. Chrollo orders them to attack the Mafia to lure a group of powerful Nen users called "Shadow Beasts", suspecting them to be involved.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 They land in the Gordeau Desert, where, seeing the army of mobsters waiting for them, Shizuku hopes she will not have to clean up. While Uvogin confronts the four Shadow Beasts, she sits around and plays cards with Shalnark and Machi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 She covers her ears in time to avoid being deafened by Uvogin's scream. After the fight, she claims she can remove the poison from his body, but not the leeches.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Before she can do so, however, Uvogin is snatched by the "Chain Dude". Shizuku, Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, and Nobunaga steal a car to give chase, but are forced to abandon it when Owl shrinks it with his Fun Fun Cloth. Counting the remaining Shadow Beasts, Shizuku determines the "Chain Dude" is not one of them. The Spiders then wipe out the group and take Owl captive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 They then intercept Dalzollene's call and find out that the Nostrade Family is keeping Uvogin prisoner in the Hotel Beitacle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Shizuku, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Machi, and Phinks disguise themselves and free their comrade. Shizuku sucks the toxin out of him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 His roar alerts his captors, who flee, causing Shizuku to comment he is too loud. She is at the hideout when Machi, Nobunaga, Phinks, and Pakunoda return after capturing Gon and Killua. They recognize her as an arm-wrestling competitor, but despite Franklin's efforts to jog her memory, she cannot remember them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 When Feitan and Nobunaga are about to fight, she reminds them of the Troupe's rules. She later wonders what to do with the two boys and is befuddled by Nobunaga's sudden hilarity. She attends a meeting with the other Spiders, minus Nobunaga and Chrollo, to reorganize their plans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 She is paired up with Franklin for the upcoming attack on the Cemetery Building. While they are on their way, Franklin explains to her that Gon probably reminds Nobunaga of Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93 After receiving the order to go on a rampage in the city,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 the two steal a car and crash through a checkpoint. The car is blown up by the joint Mafia and police forces, but Franklin and Shizuku emerge unscathed and begin killing their attackers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 The massacre continuesHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 until Chrollo tells them they can begin to focus on the auction. Shizuku assists Kortopi in duplicating the itemsHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 and has him forge her body to stage her death, before returning to the hideout with the loot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 After Nobunaga opposes Chrollo's decision to leave YorknewHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 and the leader writes his fortune with Lovely Ghostwriter, Shizuku examines the prophecy and asks Chrollo to predict her future. She deciphers her own poem and states she will die the following week, along with Pakunoda and Shalnark. However, she cannot figure out who the "Scarlet Eyes" person is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 She later reads Hisoka's shocking fortune, who reveals he disclosed her ability to the "Chain Dude", and discusses with Shalnark the differences between Conjuration and Manipulation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Chrollo teams her up with Machi and Pakunoda to ensure her safety for the duration of the week.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Her group and Chrollo's head out to kill the "Chain Dude" after the leader realizes he is a member of the Kurta Clan and Kortopi tracks the copy of the eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 On the way to the Hotel Beitacle,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Chrollo senses two pursuers and stops with Shizuku and Machi to confront them. They turn out to be Gon and Killua, who replaced Kurapika as one of the chasers before being discovered. They decide to restrain them and wait for the other members in the lobby of the hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 When, about five minutes before 19:00, a man with a radio begins to yell at the group, Shizuku asks Chrollo if he wants her to kill him, but the leader declined.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Two minutes later, Kortopi, Nobunaga, and Pakunoda reach them at the lobby. At 19:00, the lights suddenly go out. The Spiders manage to thwart Gon and Killua's attempt to escape, with Shizuku realizing the man with the radio was in on it too. When her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, she notices Chrollo is missing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 She takes charge of Gon while Nobunaga reads a message left by Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 When Feitan, Phinks, and Shalnark arrive, a disagreement between Nobunaga and Phinks breaks out about whether to follow Pakunoda or Kurapika's orders. Phinks asks Shizuku what she thinks, and she sides with Nobunaga. When the latter prepares to prevent Phinks from leaving with force, she knocks him out, stating the rules of the Troupe are absolute and Troupe members must not fight each other. When Kurapika phones them again, the Spiders accept to return to their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Pakunoda returns the second time without either the hostages or Chrollo and fires six of her Memory Bombs, after which she collapses. Shizuku checks her body, sadly remarking she is dead and asks the others what happened.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc When, on September 6th, Phinks and Feitan disappear into the Greed Island cartridge they stole from Battera, Shizuku regards the console with interest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 Four days later, while she plays a game of chess with Kortopi next to Pakunoda's grave, Shalnark invites the two to accompany him into the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 They torture a player for information regarding the game's reward and study how the island's "magic" system works, discovering that the special items in the game cannot be inhaled by Blinky because they are created using Nen, whereas ordinary objects can be vacuumed up even after being converted from cards. To Kortopi and Shizuku's surprise, Shalnark declares that Greed Island exists in real life. He thus suggests using "Toraemon" to make off the island with all the special items instead of just 3, and without clearing the game or needing to save.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 The five leave the island and, after Shalnark triangulates its position, return by boat with Franklin. They are however detected by Eta,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 who sends Razor to intercept them. With the Game Master-only spell card "Eliminate", he sends them to a random location in the Azian Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 When they return legally, a "Chrollo" appears in their contact list. Shalnark realizes it is someone Chrollo hired to play in his stead and who used his name to convey to the Spiders the message that there is an Exorcist on Greed Island. When Hisoka reveals himself as the go-between, Shizuku expresses her reserves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 The whole Troupe then gathers on the island. Thanks to Kalluto, they find Abengane and have Hisoka arrange a deal with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc After a stray Chimera Ant named Zazan takes over a palace in Meteor City, Shizuku appears with Bonolenov, Feitan, Kalluto, Phinks, and Shalnark in order to eradicate the threat to their hometown. She speculates the isolationist policy of the city made it easy for the insects to invade. After meeting with the residents, the Spiders decide to take matters in their own hands.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Once inside the "palace" (a cluster of houses covered in spider web), the group splits up, deciding that whoever finds and kills the self-appointed queen will be elected interim boss. Shizuku runs into Officer Pike, parrying his web with her vacuum and taking note of the strength of the fiber, unaware that she has confetti stuck to her clothes so Kalluto can listen to her battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 She reads Pike's movements while evading his attacks, conjuring and dispelling Blinky to defend.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 Pike traps her with Love Shower, but Shizuku manages to create an opening in the web with her vacuum and causing it to stick to her clothes only. While the Ant tries to take her to Zazan, she quickly slips out and clubs him with Blinky several times. After stepping back, she confidently states it is her victory, as she has figured out his attacks and will stay away so as not to be caught again. She has her vacuum suck all the blood out of Pike from his wounds. The Chimera Ant finds himself unable to cover all the injuries. After Blinky sucks the last drop, she prepares to leave, then runs back to the dying Pike and remarks that they are both pretty stupid, since he could have wrapped his whole body with his silk. She dons morsels of her clothes and is the last to arrive at Zazan's duel against Feitan. She snaps at Phinks when, noticing her apparel, he asks her if she lost, and comments that Feitan looks sluggish.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 When the transformed Zazan breaks Feitan's arm and he conjures his Pain Packer armor, the Spiders run away, with Shizuku telling Kalluto she almost died trying to watch his Nen ability. On their way out of the nest, the Spiders run into the mutated Meteor City residents, who have been freed from Zazan's control after her demise, but not turned back into humans. They demand to be killed, which the Troupe does after Phinks convinces them to fight. The Spiders return to Meteor City, with Shizuku and Phinks discussing staying until Chrollo contacts them. Succession Contest arc Shizuku boards the Black Whale and began searching for Hisoka in Tier 5. On the fourth day of the voyage, the Phantom Troupe gathers, commenting on their unsuccessful hunt. When the Cha-R Family claims their table for themselves, the Troupe leaves without a fight. Chrollo states they will meet next when one of them has taken Hisoka's head, then they split up. Due to their disadvantage against Bungee Gum, Bonolenov and Shizuku offer to team up with the leader, who accepts on the condition that he will be the one to kill the magician. They both plan to disguise themselves, Bonolenov through Cantabile: Metamorphosen; however, since he does not have a mind for strategy, he asks Chrollo to tell him what to transform into. When the latter reveals he is no longer able to use Lovely Ghostwriter, Shizuku comments that his book is like a Death Note, which prompts Bonolenov to chide her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 Their group successfully gains admission from Tier 5 to Tier 4, taking the central accessway.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Abilities & Powers Due to Shizuku being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Shizuku is in charge of hiding traces of the Troupe's activity and has a very unique ability, which allows her to delete all traces of the Troupe's activities. She is also a skilled pickpocket. She can single-handedly overpower powerful Nen users and experts bodyguards like Ivlenkov and Baise and win a battle with relative ease against a Chimera Ant Officer, Pike. Enhanced Strength: Shizuku ranks twelfth in strength among the members when it comes to arm-wrestling. Nonetheless, she forced Gon to use his full strength in their contest. The boy defeated her with difficulty, despite her using her non-dominant hand. She was able to kill Ivlenkov and Baise with a single swing of her vacuum cleaner, with which she also managed to knock Nobunaga out for some time (although catching him by surprise) as well as to draw blood from Pike. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Shizuku is at least as fast as any member of the Phantom Troupe as seen during the pursuit of the "Chain Dude" and the speed at which she jumped out of a car when Owl landed on it. She was capable of covering her ears between the instant in which Uvogin screamed and the sound reached her. In her confrontation with Pike, she managed to avoid his web several times, getting caught only when he unleashed his Love Shower, and still managing to create a gap large enough to allow her to escape. She landed 29 blows on him within few seconds, jumping away from him right after that. Enhanced Agility: Shizuku can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Keen Intellect: Shizuku deciphered the month allegory in Chrollo's fortunes. Proficient Strategist: Shizuku proved herself to be fairly good at finding an enemy's weak spots in a fight, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. Furthermore, she is a quick thinker, as demonstrated when escaping Pike's web. In her battle against him she was able to figure out the speed and range of his web, even noticing that his butt hole twitched twice before shooting. She wounded him in precise spots in order to prevent him from defending himself against her ensuing attack. However, she is a bit absent-minded in combat as well and can't predict every move her opponent could make: after sucking the Chimera Ant's blood, she reckoned that he might have avoided death by wrapping himself in his own web. Proficient Weapon Specialist: Shizuku's primary method of fighting consists in clubbing the opponent with Blinky. She is capable of landing powerful blows in quick succession. Nen Shizuku is a Conjurer. Her Nen ability gives her the power to materialize a vacuum cleaner that sucks in everything except living things and objects made of Nen. She uses her Nen ability to clean up any traces of evidences the group could left behind. Shalnark stated that Shizuku's ability is a rare breed. The only other Nen technique that she has demonstrated is Gyo, which she used on her eyes as precaution against In. Battles & Competitions Quotes * (To Feitan and Franklin) "He put out his right hand, so I went along..." * (To the Spiders, seeing an army of mobsters) "I don't hafta clean this up, do I?" * (To Franklin) "No way. Even I wouldn't lose to a kid." * (To the Spiders) "I knew it. I'll be the one to die next week." * (To Phinks) "I don't want Chrollo to die yet. Or Paku, either." * (To Nobunaga) "No real fighting." * (To Pike) "You won't catch me. Because I'll stay far away. Blinky and I win." * (To Pike) "I said I'd 'stay far away.' But never to '''run away.' I'll show you the difference. Blinky! Suck up every last drop of his blood!!"'' * (To Pike) "There. All clean!!" * (To Pike) "I guess we're '''both' stupid, huh?"'' * (To Pike) "The spider web got me." * (To Chrollo) "I was thinking... your book is kinda like the Death Note." Trivia * In the official databook, her name is also alternatively written as "Chzzok". On the merchandise items that were used and sold during the Hunter × Hunter-Animate Cafe limited-time collaboration, her name appears as "Chzzuk"."Hunter × Hunter" (TV animation)-Animate Cafe collaboration work (テレビアニメ『HUNTER×HUNTER』 コラボ作品 アニメイトカフェ) * Shizuku's name, if spelled with kanji could be "滴"—meaning a droplet of liquid (referring to her considerably smaller and more petite build-out of the Phantom Troupe); it is also phonetically very similar to "静か" (shizuka)—meaning "to be quiet and calm", referring to her personality. * The name of Shizuku's Nen ability probably derives from "出目" (deme), meaning "protruding eyes", plus the diminutive suffix "-''chan''". This explains why Viz translated it as "Blinky". * In Volume 16 extras, Shizuku's spider tattoo shows #6. However, it was a joke done by Togashi. * Shizuku is the only Spider who requested Chrollo to predict her future, doing so twice. Intertextuality and References * In Chapter 108, Shizuku appears holding a book whose title, written with the Hunter × Hunter Alphabet, equals to "えきまえ はなよめ" (ekimae hanayome) and is most likely a reference to Shintaro Kago's ero guro manga "Bride in Front of the Station" (駅前花嫁, Ekimae Hanayome). * In Chapter 377, she likens Chrollo's Skill Hunter to the Death Note, referencing the eponymous series. Miscellaneous * In the second character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shizuku took 11th place with 204 votes. * In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shizuku took 17th place with 130 votes. * Shizuku is played by Nasu Megumi in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. * The sounds Blinky makes in the 1999 anime adaptation are done by Yuko Maekawa in Japanese and Leda Davies in English. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:شيزوكو de:Shizuku_Murasaki es:Shizuku_Murasaki fr:Shizuku pl:Shizuku_Murasaki pt:Shizuku ru:Шизуку zh:小滴 Category:Female characters Category:Conjurers Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Greed Island Players Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers